Modern automobile seat belts include a lap belt strap which is engaged low upon the waist and a shoulder harness strap, usefully part of the same strap, which engages diagonally across the chest and off the shoulder to be anchored high on the side wall of the vehicle. In some shoulder harness strap installations, the strap is constantly spring-tensioned so as to engage across the person's chest with a constant presence. This is objectionable to many users, to the extent that the shoulder harness strap portion of the seat belt assembly is not used. When the shoulder harness strap is not used, often the lap belt strap also is not used. In order to make the shoulder harness strap of the seat belt assembly more satisfactory so that its use is more assured, a stop is necessary to prevent the constant spring force of the shoulder harness strap upon the shoulder. Such stops are known and engage upon the shoulder harness strap where it passes through a guide or enters the vehicle wall. These shoulder harness strap stops are called "comfort clips." Prior comfort clips have not been easy to use and of reliable construction. Thus, there is need for an improved comfort clip.
Another problem is presented by the shoulder harness strap of the seat belt. The shorter stature of children causes the shoulder harness strap to extend across a child's face or under his chin, uncomfortably engaging his neck. As a consequence, in such cases, the shoulder harness strap is often placed behind the child where it is ineffective. The second problem is addressed by this invention by providing two of the comfort clips, one engaging on the seat belt strap and the other engaging on the shoulder harness strap, together with a rod interconnecting the two comfort clips to draw the shoulder harness strap down to a position across the child's shoulder, where it is effective.